Smoke and Shadow
by ringoeater
Summary: Kakashi likes to teach, but he hates what he teaches: the art of mindless murder.


_**SCHOOL'S ALMOST OVER!**_

*cue ecstatic jig of joy*

Even if college essays are approaching rapidly and ohmygodsdlfkj;askl.

But that will be addressed accordingly when the time comes.

(...Maybe.)

**Disclaimer: Soon, my preeecious. Soooon.**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, being a ninja is not, in fact, enjoyable in any sense of the word. Kakashi has passed through the designated civilian division of Konoha on innumerable occasions, whether on a leisurely stroll with notorious orange book in hand or on official top-secret ninja business, and has come across more than one or two children brandishing sticks and bawling things along the lines of "DIE NO JUTSU!" while stabbing viciously at inanimate objects or, more preferably, other children. And he continues on his way, a little offended, perhaps, that his life and living is being portrayed rather accurately to an astonishing degree by a six-year-old, but otherwise never thinking much of it.

And then he walks back into his "neighborhood", and though there is no issued sign that indicates that this is a division in which ninja reside, it is not terribly difficult to realize the difference. The children in these streets play as well, but with sharpened kunai snatched from their fathers' pouches; the women walk with babies at their bosoms and swords at their hips; teenage girls walk and chatter and pause to ogle at shoes and earrings and sharp, shiny tantō that pose in display windows and gleam maliciously back at them.

But that's not what being a ninja is either.

Ninjas are people who have undergone unimaginable, grueling training and who possess a very intimate understanding of the human body. They embody blood and smoke and shadow- they are tools carefully crafted and tuned to the art of killing; mercenaries whose lust for blood often overpower the capacity of human emotion. That is true. But they are also people who live on their toes. People who never, ever let their guard down lest someone decide to jump them in the comfort of their own homes. They forsake privacy and protection for deadly skills and honed senses, along with a few deadly tricks up their sleeves.

They are people who fell asleep clutching a dagger under their pillows.

There is no safety for them, no security. There is only more danger.

A few days after Kakashi witnesses a particularly inspired display of malevolent stick-swinging, he meets with Naruto, Sai, and Sakura to train. As is custom, Sai dutifully begins to bash Naruto's virility, and, as is custom, Naruto takes great offense to this and challenges the phlegmatic youth in an attempt to preserve his machismo (however futile it proves to be).

And Kakashi looks on, admiring the swiftness of Naruto's well-aimed kick to the stomach- even if Sai does manage to deflect it with maddening nonchalance- and impressed with the grace with which Sakura intervenes beats them both into the ground.

If he's being honest with himself, Hatake Kakashi happens to enjoy teaching.

He likes it a lot, actually. More than he likes relaxing. Even more than he likes winning.

And maybe- just maybe- he likes teaching more than he likes his porn.

In fact, possibly the only things he loves more in this world than teaching are the brats he teaches.

Sakura, with her impossibly bright hair and eyes and her eagerness to learn. At first glance tenuous and frail, but filled with a fiery determination to protect those precious to her. Sakura had spent her childhood as a simpering, clingy girl who had wanted nothing more than Sasuke's validation, and now? Now she exhibits a strength that has broken past boundaries countless times.

Sasuke, the child prodigy, blessed with a natural brilliance, and with it, an incredibly high expectation to fulfill. The Avenger, hell-bent on revenge since he having beholding his family's murder in seemingly cold blood. Withdrawn and cold, certainly, but he possesses an undeniable bond with the few he trusts.

And Naruto, the prankster, Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja. Naruto has pursued the title of Hokage since he was a little adolescent booger. Shunned by those who fear what's locked within him, yet surrounded by a special kind of radiance. The boy is never seen without a smile on his face, and his willpower is truly unrivaled along with his uncanny ability to worm his way into anyone's heart when given the chance.

His three students.

All of them share the deepest of connections, built slowly and painstakingly throughout the passage of their time together. No one- not even they- could break it if they tried. It's a sixth sense to them. It goes beyond "friends" or "comrades". It goes beyond "family". It's as if they each share a part of the other two.

None of them could survive without the others.

Kakashi is also a part of them. Their beloved teacher. He has trained them to the point of surpassing himself. If they all teamed up on him, he would probably be lucky to make it out in one piece.

Kakashi enjoys teaching, but he hates what he teaches.

He teaches the art of killing.

He teaches them to be murderers. None of them hesitate anymore.

They are not the children who wave sticks at each other and cry "Suiton: Raging Waves!" and squirt a mouthful of tap water from their lips so as to decimate the horde of their imaginations that stand no chance against them.

They are the children with keen weapons crammed and stashed among the crevices of their bodies; they are the children with arsenals of lethal techniques at their disposal, the children who know of a thousand and one ways to kill an enemy with their bare hands.

Sweet, innocent little Sakura is now capable of crushing every bone in a grown man's body with a flick of her fingers and mending them back together within an hour. She is battle-hardened with her fair share of scars and is every bit the ninja that her teammates are.

Stoic Sasuke has exceeded every expectation held to him, and then some. He is still a prodigy and now a traitor. But though Orochimaru groomed him into a seemingly flawless killing machine, there is still a softness within him. He never kills when it's not necessary.

And Naruto, still a goofball who loves ramen and a good battle. He's matured beyond belief and never fails to impress. He has surpassed his father and has managed to harness the power of the monster inside him, and deserves the hard-earned respect that others hold for him, the admiration he has always yearned for.

He will make a magnificent Hokage.

After all they have been through, after all the hardships they have endured, they have preserved and maintained the link that binds them together. Sasuke has done his damnedest to corrode it, to twist and taint it beyond repair, but Sakura and Naruto refuse to let go. And through their efforts, they have helped it and healed it, and it will never be the same again, never be what it once was, but they are still a part of each other, and that is not nothing.

And Kakashi is so proud of them.

* * *

Where would the world be without exemptions?

I'll tell you where. In a ditch. While on fire.

Thoroughly thrashed.

As always, thank you! Yes, you, whose brow is furrowed quizzically and quite comically whilst thinking, Is this anonymous otherworldly entity referring to the one and only moi?

Yes. You.

Thanks, toots.

My insatiable craving for acknowledgement is sated quite easily by reviews. (If you belieeeeeve revieeeeew).

Mischievous managed!


End file.
